Two Difforent Worlds
by CompleatBookWorm
Summary: When Bella gets pregnant but Edward doesn't want kids what will she do? and more importantly what will happen when she tells him? ALL HUMAN.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Ok so I'm just trying this story out it's just an idea I had so please tell me if you like it!! If it's not any good, well poo me then but if you do it would really help if you reviewed. Also I'm sorry about any editing errors, as usual I'm not very good at it.**

**Also all thoughts are italics.**

**BPOV**

_God, last night was like a dream._ _I knew with him it would be great, but last night was absolutely perfect, there's nothing else like it. I'm just sorry we waited so long! I mean who would have thought that something could have been THAT great? I wonder what he thinks . . . I wonder if he wants it again._

**Three weeks later**

_Oh man . . . _I thought as I got out of bed, _I really don't feel so good. _As soon as I stood up I immediately felt light headed and the nausea was slowly creeping in on me. _Oh crap! _I Thought as I ran to the bathroom.

"Lucky me," I muttered to myself rolling my eyes. "I get to use the vomit ready toilet for something other than shitting myself. Ugh better call Carlisle and work." One of the many perks of being in a relationship with someone who's dad is a doctor; free house calls.

**CPOV**

_RING, RING, RING! _The phone of coarse, right before I wake up the phone goes off.

"Hello?" I said holding back a yawn.

"Hi Carlisle, It's Bella."

"Oh! Would you like to speak with Edward?"

"No I was actually calling for you. I'm not feeling so hot."

"Of coarse! I'll be right over!"

"Thanks Carlisle, you're a life saver." I couldn't help but laugh at that, of coarse the compliment that Bella chooses to use is the one that's really true.

**BPOV**

After Carlise finished asking me a list of questions about my symptoms and stuff like that he asked me to take a seat. Which frankly I found a little awkward seeing as it was my house, well my house that he and Esme gave me for my 19th birthday, but still my house.

"Bella, I know this will probably be a little embarrassing for you, but are you and Edward sexually active?" _Oh. My. God. _I thought, I could feel my blush coming on. _Why me??????_

"Uh . . . yeah . . . " I said shrinking into my seat.


	2. Old friends

**A/N: OMG THANKS SOOO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO FAVORITED MY STORY AND OR PUT MY STORY ON ALERT!!!!!!! And yes I remember everyone . . . for now atleast! **** and they were . . . gildajimenez, Melly Black, oh-my-edward, isamanda, JordanCullen815, and prolog08! Oh yeah and thanks so much to Beckyno1 for being the only person to review so far!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope more come . . . . . . . well yeah . . . . . . and sadly I still have no beta which means NO GOOD EDITING FOR ME!!! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or any of it's charectors!!!!!!!!! So yup just seen people put that on their things so thought I should too…oh yeah and sorry it's took so long to post the new chapter! I've kind of had three other stories to write for school!!! **

**BPOV**

"Bella," Carlisle said. "You're pregnant."

"WHAT?!?! HOW?! WHEN?! WAIT! Don't tell me I already know. Instant reaction. God. I. HATE. MY. LIFE."

"Honestly Bella? Do you really hate every solitary part of your life?"

"Well . . . no . . . the Edward loving me part is great! But he won't when I'm fat with his kid!"

"Bella, Bella, Bella, do you really think that Edward won't love you any more when he finds out you're having a baby?"

"YES! He doesn't want kids! And anyways, I'm barely decent looking as it is! Just imagine how terrible I'll look ONCE I'M FAT!!!"

"Oh Bella, you're so sentimental…Edward loves you for who you are not what you look like! And in his eyes you're the most beautiful person in the world anyway."

"…You're just saying that to make me feel better…"

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not, I'll leave that to you to decide."

"Fine. Hey Carlisle? Could you do me a favor?"

"Of coarse Bella, what is it?"

"Well um could you maybe not tell Edward about this?"

"Bella, if that's really what you want then I won't stop you. But think about it, will Edward be more upset when he finds out you're pregnant if it's right away, or if it's once you get a baby belly?"

_Shit. Curse Carlisle and the fact that he's always right! Can't a girl just take the easy way out and accept being dumped in a couple months rather than finding a way to tell Edward now without him being to upset! God why can't Rosalie have this baby? SHE'S THE ONE THAT WANTS ONE!!!! You know what? I think that I might as well tell a few people rather than be alone on this! _

Before I knew it my phone was out and I was calling Alice.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Alice, it's Bella. Remember me?"

**APOV**

As I walked to the entrance of the space needle the cool damp Seattle air around me I was soooooo glad I moved back here. Right before I made it to the atrium my phone suddenly went off. _Huh, _I thought. _Not a number I know . . . but it's the same area code so maybe it's someone who know me._

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Alice, it's Bella. Remember me?"

"DO I EVER!!! Bella it's been sooooo long!!" I haven't seen you since graduation! I can't believe you still have my number!"

"Well I tend not to delete people from my contacts, particularly not people who I have on speed dial."

"Still, how long has it been since we graduated from high school?"

"Four and a half years . . . "

"OMG! THAT LONG?!"

"Um yeah . . . time flies . . . "

"So Bella, what you calling for after all these years?"

"Nothing much, I just needed to talk. I have some news that Rosalie will hate me for . . . "

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!"

"Um yeah how'd you know?"

"You said Rosalie would hate you. That, and I'm physic."

"Oh ok. WAIT, WHAT?!"

"Haha! Aw Bella you so gullible! Don't worry I was just kidding."

"GOOD!!! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Wow Bella, you haven't changed a bit!"

"Neither have you Alice, neither have you."

"Thanks Bella. So where you at now? I'd be surprised if you actually stayed in Seattle."

"Well then be surprised cause I'm still here with Edward and friends!"

"So Edward's the father? Well he's gonna freek. So guess what? I JUST MOVED BACK HERE FROM NEW YORK!!!"

"YOU DID? But I thought you love it there!"

"And Jasper's here too!"

"Really? Well Rosalie will be glad to finally get her brother back."

"Well he won't really be hers since we're getting married soon!"


End file.
